Jessica Sherawat
"Me and my sweet ass are on the way!" Jessica Sherawat was a member of the Federal Bioterrorism Commission who later became a member of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. She was secretly a spy, working as a Double Agent for Tricell. Biography Terragrigia Panic In 2004, Jessica was a part of the FBC, partnered with Parker Luciani during the biological attack to the floating city of Terragrigia. The two worked together to rescue a wounded Raymond Vester, and after fighting through waves of Veltro controlled Hunters the two escaped the doomed city via helicopter shortly before their commander. Director General Morgan Lansdale, ordered Terragrigia's destruction at the hands of the Regia Solis satellite. After the incident, both she and Parker joined the BSAA Veltro Investigation In 2005, she worked alongside Chris Redfield as the two investigated reports on the return of Il Veltro. Sent to investigate the remote Valkoinen Mökki Airport, they were contacted mid-mission by Clive R. O'Brian, who informed them that Jill and Parker had gone missing in the Mediterranean Sea on the Queen Zenobia, which was also supposedly controlled by Veltro. Due to miscommunications, they ended up on the Queen Semiramis. Finally reaching the Queen Zenobia, they met up with Jill and Parker. At that moment, a masked figure believed to be Veltro leader Jack Norman appeared, threatening to reveal the secret of Lansdale's labs on board the ships. Jessica, who had been a double agent acting as a mole for Lansdale, took the initiative and shot the masked man. This man was later revealed to be a disguised Raymond Vester, who was working under the orders of Director O'Brian to attempt to expose Lansdale's illicit operations. Vester then supposedly died from his wounds. Agreeing to split into their old partnerships, Chris and Jill investigated the ship's labs while Parker and Jessica headed elsewhere. She then told Parker to go to the bridge while she headed below to stop the sinking. In reality, she took a more direct route to the bridge in an attempt to activate the ship's self-destruct mechanism to destroy the labs and protect Lansdale. When she was caught in the act by Parker and an unharmed Raymond before she could, she revealed to them both that she was the mole in the BSAA, and tried to shoot Raymond again, but Parker took the bullet instead. Jessica succeeded in activating the self-destruct mechanism and left, with Raymond in pursuit. Though Raymond said that Jessica escaped, actually the two had been working in collusion the entire time as triple agents employed by TRICELL. Jessica met Raymond in a European cafe, where Raymond provided her with a sample of the t-Abyss virus. The two went their separate ways, and their current locations are unknown. Gameplay Jessica acts as only a partner character during campaign episodes 2-1, 3-1, 6-1, 10-1, and 11-2. Jessica is also playable in Raid Mode. Her melee attack involves her raising her right leg straight up while charging then dropping it straight down for the attack. In all her costumes Jessica uses the basic knife swing attack. Her Snowy Mountain and Vintage costumes use the Survival Knife while her Diver costume uses the Diver Knife. Abilities (3DS) Abilities (Port) Costume Mission to unlock Mission how-to Machine Gun Mastery Machine G. Reload Speed 200% Costume 1 - Snowy Mountain "Level 10" Reach player level 10 Rifle Mastery Rifle Reload Speed 200% Costume 2 - Diver "TRENCH Cleared" Beat every Raid Mode stage on Trench difficulty Costume 3 - Vintage "Level 40" Reach player level 40 Resident Evil.net On Resident Evil.net, Jessica has two different diorama figures. Up to 30 of each of her figures can be obtained. Both of her figures share the same description. A former FBC agent, Jessica disappeared together with Chris as partners in a bioterrorism investigation. Jessica distinctive wardrobe leaves no doubt as to her extroverted nature, although her thrill-seeking attitude often causes friction within the BSAA. As she is highly intelligent, perhaps her belief that a certain amount of danger makes a woman more attractive can explain why she persists in her behavior." Jessica 1 Diorama Figure Jessica 1 Diorama Figure Jessica 2 Diorama Figure Jessica 2 Diorama Figure Further Trivias In the purchase of Biohazard Revelations (Japanese version only) you get a DVD called "Jessica's Report". On the DVD "Jessica's Report", the TRICELL logo can faintly be seen right next to the uploading bar. The report includes an interview with Jessica. The interviewer was revealed to be Excella Gionne, branch manager of TRICELL. Gallery Jess0.jpg|Pure Art. jessica_sherawat_cosplay_resident_evil_revelations_by_aoi_takamura-d7975rq.jpg|Cosplay. jessica_cosplay_resident_evil_revelations_6.jpg|Cosplay. resident_evil_revelations__jessica_sherawat1e.jpg|Another One. concept_art_jessica.jpg|Right. jessica_sherawat_of_resident_evil_revelations_by_x_marjou_x-d56kow7.jpg|You Know It. appropriate_clothing_by_littlewerewolfx3-d6xkk8z.jpg|Comic. jessica_sherawat_by_kannonkosplay-d7fi5l3.jpg|Cosplay. Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Spy Category:Evil Category:Money Lover Category:Big Big Big Butt